HSM Survivor Cook Islands: East High Standoff!
by canucksgirl
Summary: The stars of High School Musical OC included enter Survivor for the ultimate prize: 1 million dollars! This is a follow up to Untitled. Check my profile 4 YouPick explanation. couples: troypay, ryella, chaylor, jelsi and zekebecca .oc from untitled.
1. Trailer

Ok! This is the beginning of a new fanfic. But its not just any fanfic, it's:

High School Musical Survivor Cook Islands: East High Standoff!

Enjoy the Trailer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, CBS, Survivor or any of the other shows that CBS owns…

Hi this is Troy!

Sharpay!

Ryan!

Gabriella!

Chad!

Taylor!

Jason!

Kelsi!

Zeke!

Becca!

And we're all gonna be best friends forever!

fades out

They joined to test their bonds…

shows all 10 of them at the beach having fun

They thought the $1, 000, 000 wasn't going to do anything to them…

shows all of them laying down on the sand in a circle, completely exhausted

But…

They were wrong…

shows Sharpay crying

"Troy! I can't believe you did that! I thought we had an alliance! I thought that you wouldn't do that!"

"I'm so sorry Shar, but I had to secure myself and he was in the way."

This December

shows the gang in a group picture with survivor t-shirts on

In a high stakes competition with few boundaries, 10 friends will go at it for the ultimate prize, $1, 000, 000…

* * *

How'd you guys like it? You can now use this chappie to input your votes and make them public, or private msg. me. R&R!


	2. Outsider

I think I am really happy right now, considering I'm updating the day after Survivor episode 12 aired. My candidates for the 1 million dollars are Becky, Yul or Ozzy. I think that Yul is one of the nicer people in Survivor and has a lot of integrity. Have you seen him with his glasses on? So…mature much? And Jonathan. He totally got what he deserved for cunningly weaseling his way into his tribe mate's nerves and pulling off some stuff like telling them not to share food with Candice, Adam and Parvati. His attitude totally set me off too and I'm watching from my TV set! I honestly think Ozzy will make it far if he backstabbed Adam and Parvati and stuck with Yul, Becky and Sundra. According to my carefully gathered information, Ozzy will probably win the immunity, causing them to vote out Sundra. Ozzy will then be in the final 3 and maybe even the final 2. I'm just pointing out the obvious that Ozzy will be able to get more money if he stays with the original Aitu alliance.

And finally, I'm very happy to say: here is the first official chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical (Disney does) and I don't own Survivor (CBS does) and the only thing I own is the OC, Becca, who sh…you'll find out if you read it.

* * *

Me: "On this boat are 10 people embarking on a journey. These people have chosen to take a challenge, and not just any challenge, but the ultimate challenge for the ultimate prize: 1 million dollars. They will be marooned, challenged mentally and physically, exiled and will have the danger of being voted out during tribal council. This the Survivor thud-ish noise is Survivor Cook Islands: East High Standoff! These people now have to gather as much as they can from now until I tell them to jump off into their respective tribes. The tribes are: Aitutaki and Rarotonga. Ok! Everyone off…NOW!" 

The tribes are:

Aitutaki: Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Zeke

Rarotonga: Ryan, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi and Becca.

On the Aitu raft:

Troy: I can't believe we actually agreed to this but what an experience!

Sharpay: Ha ha shut up Troy and keep paddling.

Chad: Yea. We're never going to beat the others to our island if we keep talking.

Taylor: Um…guys? What happened to have fun?

Zeke: Taylor. Haven't you ever seen Survivor? It's a million dollars we're talking about here!

Taylor: Oh! Yea!

Sharpay: SHUT UP AND KEEP PADDLING!

On the Raro raft:

Jason: I wonder what those guys are doing. I'm so hungry I could eat that chicken right now.

Gabriella: You're hungry? Well, deal with it. We'll have to find food for ourselves the next possible 39 days!

Ryan: No freezer food? Oh the horror! (Out of sarcasm.)

Kelsi: Guys! We need to focus! See! Now look what you've done! We're turning because you guys gave up paddling on our side while me and Becca here are trying our hardest!

Becca: Yea! Look what kind of mess we're in now!

Jason, Ryan and Gabby: sorry!

At the Aitu camp:

Sharpay: Wow…it's really beautiful here!

Troy: You like? See, I told you we knew what we were doing when we auditioned!

Taylor: Ok then, we need to get started. Chad, you and Troy begin building the tent or hut we're going to live in…

Troy and Chad: Aye Aye Madam!

Taylor: Zeke-

Zeke: Already know Taylor. I'm thinking, smoked fish with coconut milk…

Taylor: And we'll work on getting the fire started and etc!

Sharpay: Sure! I think we should set the fire close to the tent but not too close in case it catches fire…

Troy confessional:

So this is our first day out here and we're totally in the zone. We've organized tasks for everyone and our tent is coming out fine. I'm so glad to have Zeke here because he's so good with cooking and stuff. My team seems like the best, but we all already have the mindset that only one person gets the million and that someone's going soon.

Meanwhile…

Ryan: Woah…the tent seems…small…

Jason: Of course. You live in such a big house all the time you've probably never seen something like this before. Hey you girls! Come test it out!

Gabby: Wow. It's so nice, and the raised level will keep the rain out if it does here.

Kelsi: I'm sure that will fit all of us in there!

Becca: Uh, I think I'll take a break now

Kelsi confessional:

It feels great to be out here with the gang. Half the gang at least. I think so far, it has been good. Jason managed to climb up a tree today to knock out the coconuts. Ryan whipped the machete at a tree and it took down a couple too. Good thing it didn't stick to the tree. What was surprising to me was Becca's work ethic. After she helped build the hut, she totally fell out of it and went to the beach. I wouldn't blame her though. In fact, I'll go join her as soon as we catch some fish.

Day 3: Reward Challenge.

Me: Welcome to the first of the many challenges for most people. Today, you will be playing for: shelter. 2 tarps sighs and groans. As you see in front of you is a maze of wood. Hidden in this intricate maze, are 3 flags. 3 people, chained to each other will climb in, out, over and under this maze to grab the 3 flags. Attached to the flags will be a key. Once you get out of the maze and step on the 2nd mat, you will unlock each other and tag the next two people. The next 2 people will swim out to a barrel. This barrel will have 2 more flags and keys. Each person will dive to retrieve his or her key. Once they have retrieved their key, they will swim back to where the 2nd mat, gather all the keys and, with the other tribe members, on my go, run to a table, unlock the box and solve the puzzle. First team wins the tarps.

hushed discussion in tribes

Me again: so it will be Chad, Taylor, and Zeke for Aitu, Ryan, Gabriella, and Kelsi for Raro. Swimmers for Aitu are Troy and Sharpay. Raro swimmers will be Jason and Becca. Survivors ready. Go! So the first reward challenge begins. Aitu is working slowly, falling slightly behind Raro. Raro is going under the pole, are they correct? No! They will have to go back to the fork and work from there. Aitu has retrieved their first flag! Raro has also got their flag! Aitu now in the lead! They are now reaching their second flag. Raro is now catching up, speeding the process by putting Ryan in the front to pull the girls through. Aitu now has their second flag! Aitu is now heading towards the hardest part of the maze! Will they speed ahead, or fall fast behind? Raro is speeding through almost ripping their flag and running through! They have caught up to Aitu! Aitu working slowly, but surely. Aitu is now digging under the wall! Raro digging under the wall! Who will go under first? Aitu thinks they got a big enough hole! Raro thinks so too! Chad and Ryan go under first! Both make it through, Chad seems to slip under faster though! Chad now pulling Taylor out who is followed closely by Zeke. Raro are now all under, both teams tagging their other 2 tribe members. Troy and Sharpay decide to swim together, both in sync with each other as they swim out towards the barrel. Sharpay is beginning to slow down, but is still on course. Jason practically gliding through the water, Becca following. Becca is also beginning to falter and is off course so she must turn and keep going. Becca makes up time as she puts more effort into it. Troy has his flag. Sharpay is now diving down for her key doesn't get it so she must dive down again. Jason has his key; Becca now reaches the barrel and dives down. Sharpay has her key and Aitu begins swimming back, followed by the trailing Raro. Aitu reaches the shore! Raro reaches the shore! This is the final part of the challenge. Who will be able to assemble the puzzle first? Aitu begins losing their lead when they mix up the keys but gain the lead back by opening the chest first. This puzzle is a map of the world. The pieces are all squares so this may present a challenge. Looks like Zeke has found the first piece and the rest of Aitu are slowly putting it together. Raro already has 3 pieces down. Can Aitu catch up?

Aitu: done!

Me: Raro, drop your pieces!

Raro sighs

Me: Aitu wins the challenge!

Aitu screams

Me: Now, as you all know, Aitu now has the choice to send one of Raro to exile island. Who will it be?

hushed whispers

Aitu: Jason.

Me: Jason is going to exile island. For Aitu, I have 2 tarps. Raro, I got nothing for ya. Take your stuff, head on back to camp.

Music plays

Rarotonga, day 4:

Ryan confessional:

For me, losing the challenge really stunk. Things seem a little cloudier here now and Becca is in a bad mood. She accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water last challenge so she is also feeling sick. Everyone seems down, especially because Jason was sent to exile. I didn't know my sister could swim, really! I can't believe they got the tarps, we seemed to have the lead during the final leg, but I guess they beat us out to it.

Aitu, same day:

Sharpay confessional:

For me, winning the challenge really showed us what our true strengths are. Zeke was so happy; he caught 5 fish and made the most delicious fish with a hint of coconut. We decided to hang one of the tarps over our fire area, so in case there's rain coming, we would still have a fire. It's a good thing we put the fire close to the hut, since there are trees close by to tie the tarp to. We are using the last tarp to put onto the hut and I guess we're all set. Everyone here is pumped up for the immunity tomorrow and so am I. I hope the gang over there is ok after losing to us.

Troy confessional:

Man that rocked! It's really cool out here. It seems that after careful watching, our tribe will win a lot more these challenges. What I don't like though, is Sharpay feeling bad for them. I care for her and all, but we're in a game now. We have to beat them or fatally lose.

Exile Island: Jason confessional:

I have no plans on getting that immunity idol. My plan is to just rest, drink out of this coconut here and calm myself down. It really sucks to be here in exile and to lose that reward. I just want to rest right now and hopefully win the immunity for my tribe.

Immunity, day 5:

Me: Welcome one and all. As you know, today we're not competing for rewards, but for something important in this game: immunity. Before we get on to the challenge, we have Jason returning from exile.

claps from both teams

Me cont.: This immunity challenge requires skill in aim and balance. On my go, each tribe member will balance himself or herself and walk from one of these floating pontoons to another. Once all the tribe members are on the other platform, you will then grab the bows and arrows and each tribe member will keep shooting until all 5 have gotten it into the inner 2 rings of the target. Once all 5 tribe members have done this you will swim to the target platform, take down the target and balance yourselves on the small platform. Every body part must be on, or above the platform. First tribe to finish, wins immunity. Ready? Get on the mat

pause for preparation and music

Me cont.: Survivors ready, go!

Aitu is first to climb onto the platform, followed closely by Raro. Ryan positions himself as the first person to go, followed by Gabriella, Kelsi, Becca and Zeke. Becca looking slightly unbalanced. If she falls, she will have to re-climb the platform and start over, losing her tribe a lot of time. Aitu takes their time, going down on their fronts and sliding across, which seems to be helping. Becca loses her balance and falls. She must start over again. Aitu is halfway through the pontoons. Becca is still 5 pontoons behind her tribe mates. Aitu has reached the platform and is beginning to shoot the arrows. Taylor is doing something with her fingers before she begins to shoot. Becca has now caught up. Raro is now on the platform. Taylor's method works and she is the first from Aitu to get it into the inner rings of the target, followed closely by Troy and Chad. Ryan and Jason have gotten their arrows in the inner rings and are beginning to help out the rest of the girls. Sharpay has now gotten her arrow into the rings. All Aitu needs is for Zeke to get his in and they will gain a big lead. Gabriella has her arrow and Kelsi is getting close. Becca extremely frustrated at this time and is close to tears with Ryan coaxing her. Zeke has gotten his arrow Aitu now all diving into the water swimming towards the target platform. Raro has all their arrows as Becca hits her target and they dive off. Aitu is on the platform trying to work out a strategy. Raro is zipping up the platform, desperate to make up some time. Aitu with an interesting strategy puts Sharpay on Troy's shoulders and Taylor on Chad's. If they fall they could lose the time they achieved earlier. Taylor is struggling to get on. Raro is huddling and only need Kelsi and Jason to get on top of the platform to win this. Taylor is now on Chad's shoulders and Zeke slowly gets onto the platform. Raro now has Jason left to fit on but Aitu is first! Aitu wins immunity!

Aitu jumps off screaming while Raro sits on top of their platform completely exhausted

Me: This challenge is the marking of many challenges to come. Aitu congratulations, Raro, see you at tribal council tonight.

The incredibly famous survivor tune plays

Aitu encampment, after immunity:

Troy: Hey, where do we put the little tiki dude?

Sharpay: Troy, it's the immunity idol, not some tiki thing and we're putting it in the tent.

Chad: Man that felt good! Taylor, what were you doing with your fingers?

Taylor: I figured you people wouldn't know. I was angling my arrow and calculating how far I should pull my string back. It actually worked on my first try, unlike you guys who got it on your 3rd.

Zeke: Hey! My eye isn't that good! The only thing I'm good at is baking and basketball and at least the hoop is close to you when you shoot!

Sharpay: Guys! We won immunity already! Chill!

Zeke confessional:

I honestly feel bad about winning immunity and sending one person from our gang home, but if it wasn't them going home, it would've been us. Everyone here knows it's a game of strategy and endurance. It was amazing how our tribe has pulled through and it really shows that maybe our tribe is the dominant one. Now, I have to go and cook. I think that Sharpay is climbing the tree getting coconuts and the machete, since Chad got it stuck in the tree last night and refused to climb up there. Sharpay has actually turned out to be a really good player in this game. I wouldn't be surprised if she made it far.

Raro:

indistinct chatter around fire

Jason confessional:

I came back from exile hoping for a better start and, we did get one, but we ended up losing. It's really frustrating since our tribe has lost all of the challenges so far and because I had a mindset to win. Becca surprised me today and also by the way she acted during the whole challenge. I just hope that next time, our tribe will maybe pull through.

Gabriella: Man that last challenge sucked and now we're going to tribal!

Kelsi: It's ok. We'll pull through. Rarotonga all the way right?

Ryan confessional:

So after the challenge we were all down, but we had to eat, so we decided to get some food. Becca, however, decides that since we had to go to tribal council, she wasn't even going to bother.

Jason: All right guys, lets put it all together and get some food.

Becca: Jason, there's no point since there's tribal council tonight! Seriously!

Ryan confessional cont:

We tried to convince her but she wouldn't budge her stubborn butt. We decided that if she won't co-operate; we'll boot her out. So Gabriella and me talked to Jason and Kelsi. They also agreed that Becca was our friend and all, but we had to take someone out and it was going to be her.

Becca confessional:

I didn't want to do anything yet because I was completely exhausted and needed rest but if they thought I got exhausted easily, I would be booted off! I honestly think though, that they're going to vote me off because of what I just said so I'll go off and try to weasel my way back. I was thinking of turning everyone against Kelsi.

Becca secretly talking to Jason and Gabriella:

Guys, please give me another chance! You know I love you and I'll work my butt off, but you see Kelsi? She's just going to be on your tails the whole time. Jason, I know you care for her but you're going to have to get rid of her before you leave. I'll be eternally grateful if you guys flip. All I need is for you guys to vote with me.

Gabriella confessional:

Becca came up to me and tried to get me to flip. I think right now I may be the swing vote because there's no way Jason would go against Kelsi now. I just need to keep my distance and think about who I'm going to pick.

Tribal council music plays

Me: Welcome to tribal council. Each of you must take a torch, put it into the pit and get fire. Fire is an important element in this game, and fire will represent you in the game also. Ryan, how does it feel to lose all of the challenges so far?

Ryan: It's nerve wracking really. We really put in a lot of effort in that and It's disappointing to lose.

Me: Jason, who do you think in the tribe is honestly the weak link?

Jason: I would have to think it would be…Becca.

Becca looks incredulously at Jason

Me: Becca, are you surprised at this response?

Becca: I really am. I thought I knew these people deep down in their hearts and now they're telling me I'm the weak link? I don't feel anything at all.

Jason: Becca, you're an outsider sometimes and you rarely help out in camp!

Becca: An Outsider?!? Me?!? An Outsider?!? I'm one of your closer friends and you're all calling me an outsider?

All of Raro looks down or away from her gaze.

Me: Well, we'll start with the votes. Jason, you're going first.

survivor tribal council music plays as a scene from each voting confessional is played.

Becca confessional: Kelsi, I know you're a great person, I just have to save my butt right now. Please forgive me.

Me: I'll go tally up the votes

Pause

Me: After I read the votes the decision is final, person with the highest number of votes will leave the tribal council area immediately. If you happen to have the hidden immunity idol, please give it to me after the tribal council meeting and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be leaving in your place.

First vote: Kelsi. Second vote: Becca. Third vote: Becca…

Pause for dramatic effect

Me: First person voted out of Survivor Cook Islands East High Standoff: Becca Williams.

Becca looks devastated. She grabs her stuff and heads towards me, the host.

Me: Becca, the tribe has spoken

Extinguishes her fire with that spoon thingy.

Me: Well, after this first tribal council meeting, it seems that you guys aren't really united as one. Grab your stuff head on back to camp.

music plays, they leave the area

Becca final confessional:

Wow this experience, no matter how short it was, was amazing and I learned things I never really knew before. It really shows who's really close to who and who my true friends are. Good luck guys.

Next time on thud Survivor:

Sharpay loses her temper with Zeke.

Zeke: Sharpay you're just ignorant of the truth…you just can't handle the truth!

Sharpay: Shut up Zeke! Shut up!

Someone going to exile takes a beating from a tropical storm.

???: It sucks being out here. I'm crawled up into a fetal position by the corner of the boat just praying for it to be over every flash of lightning.

Challenges begin to get more grueling.

Me: You will be locked and bound in a cage that will be lowered into the water every stumble your tribe mates make.

And a twist that surprises all.

Me: You have 1 minute to choose. This can be a huge stepping stone for you and your tribe mates, or something that will become useless and of no use.

* * *

Yay! Finally done! Sorry it's so long, but it's because the challenges took a lot of describing…this chapter is almost 10 pages long in Arial size 12 font in Microsoft word! Until next time, bye! 


	3. Spat

Hey! It's been one week since I last updated. I like this unofficial, now official schedule I have because a) it's Fridays so I don't have to worry about homework the next day b) it's the day after survivor! Parvati was ousted yesterday. I like the Aitu alliance right now so I didn't want Ozzy to be flipping anytime soon. He actually made the smarter decision because he can go up more and win more money if he stays with Aitutonga. Currently all of the previous 4 tribes are being represented, except Puka has 2 people. Stay strong!

P.S. I began to write yesterday so all the facts point out k? I had to change some of the stuff I said would happen during the next time on Survivor part and someone finds something of great importance to the game in this episode!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Survivor or any of such articles mentioned in said story below.

* * *

Intro: Last time on (thud) survivor:

The ten friends split off into two randomly selected tribes. At first, all were happy to be on the show, but everyone realized that it was a one-man game and were reluctant to compete against their pals.

On the first reward challenge, Raro made some bad mistakes that cost them the tarps. Aitu won the challenge and sent a very calm Jason to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Jason decided to not try to find the hidden idol to keep his health up to 100 for the immunity challenge.

During the immunity challenge, Becca of Raro slips and falls, losing some ground for her tribe and eventually leading them to lose immunity. Back at camp, Becca refused to work, waiting for tribal council and trying to restore her inner peace. When she found out her tribe mates were plotting against her, she pleaded to Gabriella and Jason to vote with her against Kelsi to save herself. At tribal council, it was apparent that she was the sore thumb in the group and was voted off.

Survivor theme plays

Raro camp, after tribal council at night:

Gabby: I can't believe we had to do that to poor Becca. Man I feel so bad right now.

Ryan: We had to do it sometime. It was either now or later. This is seriously going to test us.

Jason: Let's just sleep and hope for a better day ok?

Kelsi confessional:

It honestly sucks voting off Becca but we had to do it since we weren't showing any signs of improvement with her lying around. And to think that if it wasn't her, it would be me…

Next day, Aitu camp, Day 6:

Taylor confessional:

The atmosphere is nice here now. It has this whole 'we're going to win' mood down and hopefully, we won't get too cocky and slip up. I don't want to go to tribal council now because it's really hard to vote out one of your friends. I just hate do something like that. We might all just fall out with each other after this show. I promise myself though, that if I get voted out, I will stay friends with them. It's 1 million dollars up for grabs, who's to blame?

Troy: Hey Shar, want to go grab some coconuts for a drink?

Sharpay: Sure!

Chad: You guys better be back in 10 minutes or else I'll send the Zeke search party out for you!

Troy and Sharpay: Right on Chad…

Troy confessional:

Being out here is just sighs amazing. Being out here with the prettiest girl in my planet, Sharpay, is even better. We have formed an alliance and we are planning on temporarily linking with people of our choice if we do lose. Sh…it's a secret!

Reward Challenge numero dos, day 6:

Me: Aitu, meet the new Raro tribe, Becca voted out on the first tribal council 2 days ago. All right, before we'll get to the challenge, I present to you the reward that could change the course of the game, or become deadweight for you and your tribe. The winners of this challenge may choose between two of these sealed cases, with the losers taking the leftover one. In one of these cases, there will be fishing materials and in the other, a one way ticket to Exile Island for someone of your tribe's choice to Exile Island. Winner's choice will be made by an appointed spokesperson and once said the decision of the spokesperson is and will be final. Now, let's get to the challenge.

On my go, each of you in turn will race off this beach and into the water. Under the water you will see a weighted puzzle piece. You will dive and retrieve one for yourself, swim back, tag the next person and they will retrieve the next one. Each piece will have a number in the order that it must be retrieved. If you do not have the right one, you will have to throw all of the pieces retrieved after the wrong piece back into the water. Each tribe member will swim twice and must touch the mat before going a second time if you choose to do it twice consecutively. Once all 8 pieces are retrieved you will put the puzzle together. The puzzle will now make a boat. All 4 tribe members must get onto the boat and begin paddling using any method towards the mast out in the water. Once you have reached the mast, there will be a platform where you will all stand. You must take apart the boat to take the pieces to make a ladder up the mast where one person will climb up and release the flag. First tribe to release the flag wins first round pick on the cases. Sharpay will sit out for Aitu. Get in position and we'll begin

Survivors ready…go! Raro chooses Ryan as their swimmer. He is going at a fast pace. Aitu sends Taylor off as the first swimmer, who jets through the water, gaining a big lead for Aitu. Taylor has reached the pieces of the puzzle and dives down for the first piece. Ryan is treading water, observing the puzzle pieces. He dives down and retrieves the first piece for Raro. Troy is out for Aitu as Jason runs as far as he can and dives in. Troy stops to find the second piece while Jason seems to know where it is after glancing at the pieces. Ryan is smiling at the mat as he whispers something to the girls. Both Troy and Jason reach their mats and tag the next people. Chad is now diving in with Kelsi slightly faster than him. Both reach the pieces at the same time with Kelsi diving down first, retrieving the third piece for Raro. Chad is now at Kelsi's heels trying to make up for lost time. Kelsi reaches her mat first. Gabriella is off, Zeke is off, repeating what has happened to Kelsi and Chad.

And to make the commentary a little shorter…they all get their pieces and Aitu is ahead of Raro, which seems to push Raro harder for the win.

Aitu is now trying to assemble the boat, a little bit confused. Jason has gotten one piece figured out and is now slowly showing his tribe. Aitu has 3 pieces in as Raro gets their 4th piece in. Both teams now have pushed off and are heading towards the mast with Raro in the lead. Aitu is using Troy and Chad as the motors on the back of the boat with Zeke and Taylor balancing the other side as they paddle with their arms. Troy and Chad are using their feet and kicking hard. Raro still in the lead while they paddle on the sides. Aitu begins to copy their strategy and is catching up but Raro is the first on the platform. Raro takes apart their boat. Aitu takes apart their boat. Raro begins to assemble the ladder with their pieces as Aitu takes apart the last piece of their boat. Both teams have their ladders set up. Jason and Chad in a race to the top. Jason reaches the flag first and also releases it first, winning Raro the challenge!

Minutes later after all have come back to shore.

Me: Raro congrats. You now have a decision: the first case you see on your left, of the second case you see to your right. Ryan is the spokesperson.

Ryan: We'll take after hushed whispers the case to our right

Me: Take it now and don't open it yet. Aitu will take the case to your left and on the count of three, open your cases…1, 2, 3!

Screams and Sighs

Me: Aitu wins the fishing gear but Raro will be able to choose someone going to Exile Island. You may pick anyone of your choice.

whispers…pick _her_…no pick _him_…

Me: Raro who will it be

Raro: Shar.

Me: Sharpay will go to Exile Island and as for the rest of you, grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

survivor music plays

Aitu camp, day 7:

Troy confessional:

I'm not so happy right now. First of all we lost the challenge, then they send Sharpay to Exile for some unknown reason and now I see a storm about to hit in 2-3 hours! I feel so bad since Sharpay hates storms. I totally hate last day and I hope that she's ok right now.

Chad: Dude this sucks!

Taylor: I know! Poor Sharpay, who knows what shape she'll be in afterwards?!?

Zeke: This sucks…

Raro camp, same day:

Gabby: I feel so bad! I knew we should've picked Troy!

Ryan confessional:

I can feel the twin telepathy telling me that Sharpay is ok right now but I can sense the fear in her. I feel so bad for choosing her to go, especially since she hates storms. The reason why we picked her was because she was a strong competitor and for immunity, she would probably compete, making her a weight for the team. I feel bad right now…

Exile Island: Sharpay: same day:

Sharpay confessional:

Today was suckish but sh…I'll show you this right now dangles a rusted compass in her right hand scene plays as she talks So today when I was exploring this totally hapless Island, I saw a cork of some sort come out of the ground and a glint of green glass by the cork so I decided to pick the cork up out of curiosity. Turns out that it was a bottle with a note inside!

Sharpay reading: A map lay yonder, to the south. Follow the clues and to your surprise, something underground will open your eyes.

Confessional cont.:

So I did my usual North, South, East, West direction check and walked until I saw another bottle, similar to the one before. A map seriously did appear and I followed it. It led in circles until I finally came to a spot that I didn't notice before. I dug for a while and I actually found a box! Inside was a compass. Normally I wouldn't wear one of these but I read the note and found out that it was the hidden immunity! I am so excited right now but it seems like I better go hide now because a storm is hitting.

Later

Sharpay: I can't believe this is happening! It sucks being out here. I'm crawled up into a fetal position by the corner of the boat just praying for it to be over every flash of lightning. At least I found the immunity idol. I feel so scared and I miss my brother. I just finished setting the notes, the map and the rest outside so it would deteriorate so that nobody could find it. I took the bottles and the box, swam off and threw them into the water after filling each with the water. I'm praying for the storm to go away!

Day 8, Immunity challenge:

Me: We welcome back Sharpay from Exile Island.

claps and Troy hugs Sharpay and kisses her forehead while the rest of the group joins the hug

Me: Continuing onto our challenge. Today, one tribe member will be locked and bound in a cage that will be lowered into the water every 30 seconds your tribe mates take to come free you.

oohs and ahhs

Me: Come on in guys! So today, you will choose one person to be inside a cage in front of that platform in the middle of the water (the following derives from an actual challenge in Survivor Cook Islands). Your other tribe members will be swimming. The first swimmer will grab a club, swim to a platform, climb to the top and leap off. While in midair, you will smash a plaster box releasing a key, retrieve that key and swim back to shore. You must take the key back to shore. After retrieving six keys, with each person having gone at least once, you will all swim to the cage and unlock the cage, freeing your tribe member who will climb with all of you up to the top of the platform where you will pull up the cage which will have a flag tied to the bottom. Once the cage and flag are up, immunity is yours. Aitu you may not sit out the same person again who will be sitting out this time? Taylor is sitting out. Sharpay and Kelsi are in the cages.

Survivors ready, go! Aitu is in the lead with Troy beating Ryan first to the boxes, both whispering something to Sharpay. Troy has smashed his box and is diving for the key. Ryan is speeding up. Both have their keys and have reached shore. By now, the cage is lowering deeper and deeper, causing a look of concern on Troy's face. Jason whispers something to Kelsi as he and Chad have reached the platforms. Jason goes faster, hoping to save Kelsi faster. The cages are lowering deeper as Chad and Jason swim back to shore. Zeke and Gabriella now out with Gabriella slightly ahead of Zeke who goes faster after seeing Gabriella pass him. Sharpay and Kelsi's legs are now in the water and still going deeper. Sharpay may have an advantage over Kelsi because of her height. Troy and Ryan are both neck and neck, one passing the other every now and then. Both of them have smashed their plaster boxes and are heading back. Chad and Jason now going. Chad has sped up and is going faster. Jason is trying to catch up. Chad has smashed his box and is coming back with the key. Zeke has a lead he does not want to lose. Gabriella is now tired. And slows down slightly. Sharpay and Kelsi have the water at their necks now. Zeke smashed his box but can't find the key. Sharpay tells him it's still in the box. Zeke has lost the lead his team has gained by missing the key. Gabriella heads back first. Zeke is behind her, still trailing. Raro now off swimming with Aitu right behind them. Both tribes are working on the locks now, with Sharpay huddling to the top of the cage for air. Troy is confronting her while Jason is confronting Kelsi. The cages will lower when you are unlocking. Sharpay and Kelsi get ready to go underwater. Raro has their cage open right before Aitu does. Sharpay and Kelsi get out. Both tribes are now racing up to their platforms. Aitu is pulling but Sharpay and Zeke are exhausted, leaving Troy and Chad to do most of the work. Raro is working slow and steady. Raro has almost got it…Raro wins immunity as Aitu comes extremely close to winning again!

Me: Raro come on over.

Gives immunity statue to Jason who proudly holds it above his head.

Me: And as for Aitu, see you at tribal tonight.

Survivor music plays

Aitu camp day 9, afternoon:

Sharpay: Troy can you like, come over here for a second?

Troy: Sure um, we'll be back guys! Shar! When I saw that storm coming in I freaked out. I know how you hate storms.

Sharpay: Aw…you were worried about me. Well, going there paid off.

Troy: Huh? Did you master your fears or something?

Sharpay: Not only that but takes out the compass I found this!

Troy: Is that what I think it is? The lowers voice immunity idol?

Sharpay: Yea. It was hard to find if you were looking for it. I just hit it by luck.

Troy: Well thank god for luck. Let's go back ok?

Sharpay: Yea.

Troy confessional:

So today when we come back from the immunity challenge Shar takes me aside and shows me the immunity idol she hit by chance. I was shocked! I didn't think Shar was that smart to have found it on the 7th or 8th day. She also got rid of the evidence, which may prove to be interesting.

Taylor: We need a stronger fire.

Chad: I'll go get some.

Chad confessional

When I got back Zeke was arguing with Sharpay.

Zeke: Sharpay you're just ignorant of the truth…you just can't handle the truth!

Sharpay: Shut up Zeke! Shut up!

Confessional cont:

Turns out that Sharpay seemed reluctant to vote and Zeke just replied to her jokingly that they should vote her out because she would melt in the sun. Sharpay didn't take that as a joke so they kept on feuding until Zeke told Sharpay that she couldn't handle the fact that she was the ice princess. This caused her to break down and she just took off to the beach. Troy gave this angry glare at Zeke and ran off in her direction. Taylor and I are kinda ticked off that Sharpay couldn't take a joke and it was her fault, but then we remembered that joke that Zeke made. If he's going to stay, he's gotta show more respect.

Troy and Sharpay at the beach

Troy: So who are you voting for then?

Sharpay: I think it would be closes eyes and opens them up again Zeke.

Troy: Yea I understand. You know you're not the Ice Princess k? And that I'll be right here if you need anything.

Sharpay: Yea thanks hugs Troy

Sharpay confessional:

Troy and I have agreed to vote for Zeke. That comment he made was totally intolerable to me as a person and to the rest of the tribe because they all know the real me, except for Zeke perhaps. We talked to Chad and Taylor and even they decided that for me, they would vote with us for Zeke. I just hope nothing happens in between now and tribal.

Raro camp day 9, late afternoon:

Ryan: sighs I love you…immunity statue!

Gabby: pouts not me?

Ryan: You too!

Gabby: Aw!

Jason: Cut it out! Sighs having immunity is having paradise!

Kelsi: You betcha! I was this close to drowning though!

Jason: But I saved you didn't I?

Ryan confessional:

Winning immunity was the greatest. I feel so good beating my sister, but what I told her was that I hoped she would get out soon and that was the honest truth. She's my little sister! By 14 minutes anyway but still. I think that the twin telepathy is telling me that Shar is happy inside, but she's calm and collected outside. She seems to be slightly annoyed though, I think it's because of Zeke. He probably called her the ice princess. Nothing has been going good since their breakup 3 months ago.

Tribal council, the night of day 9.

Music plays, shows scenes from around the tribal council area. Show scene of when the Survivors come in

Me: Welcome Aitu, to your first tribal council. So Sharpay you took a beating at Exile. How was it?

Sharpay: It was horrible. The water like, came pouring down by the minute and the lightning and thunder, it was so close to zapping the life out of me and I'm terribly afraid of storms too.

Me: So to the other team do you think that you might be a threat to them at all?

Sharpay: I think so.

Me: So what happened at camp?

Zeke: I made a joke/comment and then Sharpay blows it out of proportion so we ended up in a spat and we haven't been speaking since.

Me: Taylor. Do you think that this will affect the tribe in the challenges, etc?

Taylor: Knowing this group yes. Zeke may have meant it jokingly but it was a harsh topic to talk about because it was history that didn't need to be brought up again.

Me: Chad. You seem to be quite the quiet one surprisingly.

Chad: Yea. I want to remain low key. Build relationships and keep from ruining the ones I already have.

Me: Troy. Who do you think is going to go far in the game?

Troy: Chad. His strategy will work really well for him

Me: That's a good perspective. It's time to vote. Troy, you're up.

voting

Me: I'll go tally the votes. Once votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked leave the tribal council area immediately. If you happen to have the hidden immunity idol screen shows Sharpay, present it to me after tribal council and the person with the second highest amount of votes will be ousted in your place.

First vote: Zeke

Second vote: Sharpay

Third vote: Zeke…

Second person voted out of Survivor Cook Islands East High Standoff…Zeke Baylor.

Zeke: Man you guys really blindsided me bad.

Me: It seems that the spat caused the end of this survivor's journey. Grab your torches, head on back to camp.

music plays as the castaways walk off

Next time on thud Survivor.

Jason is pulling his tribe's strings

Jason: Kelsi can you like, go get some coconuts I'm exhausted

Kelsi confessional:

I love him and all, but I'm starting to feel like a slave.

Sharpay shows a side of her nobody's seen

Troy confessional:

Sharpay comes back with 11 fish. I could only catch about 5 my first time. She's becoming some sort of a threat and I'm glad I'm with her in this all the way.

And one person's scheming will change the game.

* * *

That's all for now folks!


	4. Blindsided

So I haven't updated this in a while because I've been busy these holidays. Happy New Year everyone!

Btw, Yul Kwon won Survivor! Will Sharpay be like Yul? Ozzy? Both? And will Jason become the next JP? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Survivor or High School Musical.

* * *

Last time on thud Survivor:

Sharpay gets lucky on Exile Island,

Aitu loses the immunity,

And Zeke is voted off.

Survivor music plays

Aitu camp, night after tribal council:

Sharpay: Well, looks like we're even.

Troy: What sucks is that we lost our cook and another provider.

Taylor confessional:

We're all down because we've lost someone. We thought that we could win but I guess we couldn't pull through. We only have Troy and Chad to get food now so I hope we can slip by. Sharpay seems to feel bad because she thinks it was all her fault but I just hope that everything will be fine.

Raro camp, morning of day 10:

Kelsi: I'm whipped. Can you help me move the branches over there Gabby?

Gabriella: Yea sure.

Jason in background: Kels, can you like, go get some coconuts I'm exhausted.

Kelsi: Can you tell Ryan please?

Jason: No. He's like, somewhere else fetching fish. Get the coconuts please.

Kelsi a little bit frustrated: Sure.

Kelsi confessional:

Today Jason is getting on everyone's nerves. He told Ryan to get fish, Gabby to get some branches and he told me to get coconuts. I think the winning is beginning to get into his head. He's just sitting there relaxing by the fire eating the fish Ryan got, cooling underneath the branches Gabby got and refreshing himself with the coconut juice (a/n: just so all you people know, the white stuff everyone calls coconut milk in the middle is not coconut milk. It's coconut juice. Coconut milk is when you squeeze the coconut meat for the milk.) I love him and all, but I'm starting to feel like a slave.

Aitu camp, afternoon:

Chad: Um…guys? Where did Sharpay go? I was just getting coconuts and she disappeared.

Sharpay: Nice Chad. Even from that high up you didn't see me on the shore of the beach?

Chad: Wait. Isn't that a string of fish you have there? That's a lot of fish! Quietly counts 11 fish! Woah Sharpay. Did you stand there and attract them with fish bait or something?

Sharpay: Very funny Chad. I went spear fishing that time when I went on vacation 5 years ago. I told you.

Chad: Oh…

Troy: Nice one Chad.

Troy confessional:

Today Sharpay came back with 11 fish. I could only catch about 5 my first time. She's becoming some sort of a threat and I'm glad I'm with her in this all the way. It's surprising to me that a fashion diva like Shar could be so strong in a game like this.

Sharpay confessional:

I fish. I do! I seem so well rounded for this because my dad used to take me camping and exotic places all the time so I learned a thing or two about survival. I guess my fashion diva status totally takes off of the whole idea of me being a survivor puts air quotes around survivor

Reward challenge, day 11:

Me: Raro come on in! Let's take a look at the new Aitu tribe, Zeke voted out at the last tribal council. Alright do you all know what you're playing for today? You're playing for bottles of the finest coca cola you can find on these islands everyone laughs and to give you some food to go with the coca cola, you'll also be receiving a large pizza for your whole tribe. Remember, the faster you complete this challenge, the fresher the pizza will be. Now, on with the challenge.

On my go you will go assemble 2 poles. The top part of the pole will have a small platform. Once you have assembled the poles you will run to the first big platform in the water. 2 tribe mates will be on the bottom moving the poles, the other 2 will be on the poles. You must use these 2 poles to transfer the moving tribe mates onto the other platform. If you fall you must climb back on, which will be a challenge as these poles are slippery and have no holds. You may go back to the platform if necessary. Once both tribe members are on the other platform the two on the bottom will climb onto that platform for my signal. They will dive off of the platform and swim to another platform where there will be a boat with spear fishing equipment. You must catch 5 fish hears laughs from Aitu of any sort. An octopus counts for 2 fish, although let me warn you it will take a while to find an octopus. Once you catch the fish, paddle back to shore, show me the fish and you will get to keep the fish along with receiving the reward.

Survivors ready, go! Raro with a steady start, Aitu slowing down after putting the wrong pieces together. skips Raro in the water! Aitu in the water! Sharpay and Taylor traveling for Aitu and Jason and Kelsi going for Raro. Jason is going at a fast pace while Taylor is going slow and steady, giving Raro a lead. Jason misses the platform and goes barreling into the water! He has to either climb back or start over! Jason tries to climb up but struggles! Taylor has now caught up! Jason finally climbs up and now tribes are head to head! Taylor reaches the platform first and Chad has already gone back, letting Sharpay secure herself on his pole. Troy comes, letting Sharpay begin going across to Taylor. Kelsi is picking up the pace, catching up to the leading Aitu tribe! Sharpay reaches the platform but Kelsi beats her by a foot! Both tribes go! Raro reaches their platform first with Aitu a head behind! Ryan is sent to get the fish and Sharpay is going for Aitu! Raro paddlers look with confusion! Sharpay is back up with 2 fish while Ryan has just gotten his first! Sharpay back with 2 more fish as Ryan comes back with 1 more! Sharpay is down there for a while. Ryan gets 2 more fish in 2 rounds while Sharpay is still down there. Sharpay surfaces with an octopus at the end of her spear! Aitu is paddling back here while Raro just finished getting their 5th fish! Can Raro catch up to the leading Aitu tribe? Aitu is back on the shore running towards the mat! Aitu wins reward! I guess everyone in the Aitu tribe will be having coke, pizza, fish and octopus today!

Now we all know what happens. Aitu, pick someone to go to Exile Island.

Aitu discusses

Taylor: We pick…Jason. Sorry.

Jason: It's ok.

Me: Now Jason, there will be clues waiting for you there to lead you to the immunity idol, if it hasn't been found yet.

camera zooms in on Sharpay

Jason: I think I'll be spending some time looking for it.

Me: Everyone, grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

Survivor music plays

Exile Island, Jason:

Jason reading clue: the sand contains items of value. Looking for the idol becomes of no use by the shore. Items that don't belong become parts of critical clues.

Jason: So I'm looking for something in the sand that doesn't belong? Let's get cracking then!

2 hours later

Jason: I'm exhausted. I can't find it. This idol is going to be hard to locate. I got some coconuts but that's all I can find.

Raro camp

Ryan: This sucks.

Gabby: Yea of course! This is the second reward challenge we've lost! At least we got fish.

Kelsi: Um, guys? Since Jason isn't here, can we talk?

Ryan: It's about Jason isn't it?

Kelsi: Yes! I love him and all, but he's beginning to become a-

Gabby: Bossy Wart?

Ryan: Laid back know-it-all?

Kelsi: So you're on the same page as me right?

Ryan and Gabby at the same time: Yup.

Ryan: I'm tired of him telling me to get fish.

Gabby: I'm tired of him telling me to get branches

Kelsi: And I'm tired of him telling me to get coconuts even when he-

All: Can get it by himself!

Ryan: You know what? We should throw the challenge! Us as a group can totally survive without him!

Gabby: We should! So here's what we do…

Gabby confessional:

Jason. He's gotten onto our last nerve. We're planning on throwing tomorrow's challenge so that we will be able to vote him off. I hope that everything goes according to plan.

Immunity challenge, day 12

Me: We welcome Jason back from Exile Island

Everyone claps

Now on with the challenge. Today, you will not only be playing for immunity, but something else that will be revealed when I read out this note at the end of the challenge. Today's challenge involves 3 elements: Water, Earth and Fire. You could say Air is one because you need it to breath here but it's up to you. On my go 2 tribe members will dig in this large area with the compass rose in the middle. The item you will be digging for is a closed container of water. There will be 4 numbered boxes. You must use your sense of direction. North is #1, East is #2, South is #3 and West is #4. You must get them in numerical order so you will be digging.

Once all the containers are retrieved, you will be swimming, with the containers attached in anyway you wish to your body (a/n: you can automatically assume that there is rope attached to the containers…duh!) Once you reach the top of the platform, the 2 other tribe members will make a fire. The fire will be burning a rope, which will eventually snap, causing a bucket with your flag attached to it to fall into the water. A rope with a bucket on the end is attached to the sunken bucket over a pole on the side of the platform. You will unlock the containers with keys you will find underneath the platform and fill the empty bucket with water. The sunken bucket will eventually rise up and someone will grab the flag, raise it up and that will signal the end of the challenge and the winning of immunity. Does everyone understand? Everyone take their spots and get ready.

Survivors ready, go! Chad and Troy begin digging right away, Troy convinced that the direction he's at is North.

Jason and Ryan digs in a different direction after discussing it for a while.

Troy and Chad have had a glimpse at the first container and are now freeing it! Ryan digs slowly while Jason tries to dig more furiously. They have the container but it's the number 4! They move onto another one while Troy and Chad are already trying to dig for number 2.

Jason and Ryan are finally on track but Ryan is still struggling to dig faster. They have their first container as Troy and Chad rush out to get their third one. Jason is moving quickly with Ryan at his tails. Jason is beginning to dig for their second one. Troy and Chad have finally gotten the third one after digging a little too close to the left side of the container. Raro has their second one while Aitu is already halfway done getting their fourth one.

Aitu is done and is now strapping on the containers. They have split evenly, giving each one 2 containers and have tied it around their waists. Jason and Ryan finally have all 4 as Chad and Troy are swimming towards the platform with the girls waiting to start the fire. Swimming will be tough because of the heavy containers but Chad and Troy, exhausted, reach the steps of the platform and climb up just as Jason and a slow Ryan are three quarters of the way done their swim.

Sharpay and Taylor have a neat system going on with Sharpay hitting at the flint and Taylor carefully surrounding the possible sparks with some dried grasses. Kelsi and Gabriella begin whacking at their flint with no results. You have been on this island for 12 days you should know by now.

Aitu has a spark as Chad and Troy tensely watch the tiny miniscule fire grow. Taylor waves some smoking grasses in the air and puts it back around the fire like a nest. Kelsi finally has a small fire but its whisked away by the wind, frustrating Jason. The nest method is working and Sharpay slowly eases the fire towards the stick pyramid they have built underneath the rope. The small fire eats away at the wood while Gabriella finally gets a small fire going. Aitu's fire is now burning away at the rope with each strand slowly snapping. Gabriella moves it towards the center and builds the stick pile around it.

Snap! Aitu's fire has burned the rope and the immunity flag is in the water! Each Aitu tribe member takes a side with 4 keys on each. Sharpay has 3, Taylor has 2, Troy has 3 and Chad has 4. Sharpay and Troy finally get the last key while Taylor reaches for her last key. They all rush up and start unlocking. The keys have tags attached that indicate which container. Raro has accidentally extinguished their fire! They must hurry now as Aitu has 2 containers unlocked already! Aitu now has all 4 containers unlocked and are moving them. Each of these has added weights to make it harder to move them. Aitu is working on each container one by one. They are slowly pouring the container into the bucket which raises the other bucket out of the water. Raro now has a fire burning but slowly as the fire is being fed sticks.

Aitu has their second container emptied as Raro has their fire slithering towards the rope. Aitu slowly pours in another container as the Raro rope snaps! Raro now speedily climbs to get their keys. Aitu slowly pours in their last container! Hope looks shallow for Raro as Troy reaches for the flag while water is still being poured in. Troy reaches for the flag and raises it up. Aitu wins immunity!

Raro looks exhausted and Jason kicks the pole out of frustration with his tribe mates.

Me: Sharpay will you come read the note out please?

Sharpay reading: The winning tribe will sit in on the tribal council tonight.

Aitu looks shocked. Raro is secretly grinning.

Me: Aitu get ready to view the tribal council tonight. Raro, see you in tribal later.

Survivor music plays. Commercials roll.

Raro camp, before tribal council:

Jason: Man this sucks! Our second tribal council already! Man!

Ryan: Yea I know! Chill out, we'll get through this.

Ryan confessional:

My idea was to throw the challenge so that we could vote out Jason. Jason, being on Exile Island, does not know that we did that so he thinks that it was just Aitu being Aitu. We're going to pretend to vote for Gabby, while everyone will be voting for Jason. We hope he will approach us sometime to discuss about it.

Jason approaches Ryan and Kelsi:

Jason: Guys I think the smartest move right now is to vote off Gabriella.

Ryan: You're right. I love her and all, but some days it seems like she's riding on our coat tails.

Kelsi: So we're all voting for Gabby then? Ok I'm down with that.

Tribal council, night of day 12:

Survivor music plays

Me: Raro come on in!

We now have Aitu joining in on tribal council.

Aitu walks in, everyone waves to everyone who waves back

Me: Jason. How has everyone been faring?

Jason: Really well. We get along really well.

Me: Gabby. Who in your most honest opinion is the most demanding and arrogant tribe member?

Gabby: I would have to say Jason. He orders everyone around while he sits and relaxes. It's frustrating sometimes.

Aitu looks at each other surprised. Sharpay looks at Ryan who gives her a firm nod.

Me: So does everyone think that he's like that?

Everyone in Raro nods while Jason looks aghast

Jason: So that's what you guys talk about behind my back and I thought we were all voting for Gabby! How could you guys betray me like that?

Ryan: You have been ordering us around! You should've at least tried to help out around camp! We betrayed you because you can't help out at all!

Me: Well, according to our talk, we can see everyone is angry at Jason. Let the voting begin. Jason, you're up.

Shows everyone voting. Votes are unclear.

Me: Once I read the votes the decision is final. The person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. If you happen to have the hidden immunity idol, present it to me after the vote and you will be safe.

First vote: Gabby

Second vote: Jason

Third vote: Jason

Dramatic pause

Third person voted out of Survivor Cook Islands East High Standoff: Jason Cross.

Jason: Man you guys blindsided me bad.

Me: Jason, the tribe has spoken.

Survivor music plays

Well seems to me that you no longer have a leader figure in your tribe. Best of luck. Head on back to camp.

Survivors head out. You can see their torches flickering

Next time on thud Survivor:

The Raro tribe, though united, is struggling to keep pace with the fast and furious Aitu.

Me: Raro must keep up with Aitu for immunity!

Sharpay is plotting.

If we do ever lose immunity again, I think we should vote out

And someone is guessing who could have the hidden immunity idol.

We don't know if Jason gave it out to Ryan or if Sharpay has it or if has it. We just don't know. That's why we need to plot to find out where it is. We need to find out and eliminate it soon. We don't even know what the immunity idol looks like.

* * *

Do you like it? Sorry for not updating soon! I have lots of things to do and I will focus on updating untitled before finishing this one! R&R!


	5. Betrayal

I'm back!

I'm so sorry! I've been so busy, not able to update for like, a year and a half.

Right now, I'm kinda tired of this stuff, but for everybody, I'll finish.

Anyway…on with the story!

* * *

Last time on…Survivor.

A lazy team member costs himself survival

A new force is revealed

And Jason is voted out

Who will be the next survivor?

Theme song ends.

Raro camp:

Ryan: We have to plan carefully.

Gabby: Right, they have 4 team members to us 3, and they're probably going to pick Taylor to sit out the next challenges, meaning we have one guy to two.

Kelsi: And no offence Ry, but although you are very strong and stuff, one guy can't do what 2 guys can do.

Ryan: None taken.

Aitu camp:

Sharpay: I got more fish. Taylor, what are you doing?

Taylor: Relaxing. Chad is too, but Troy was with you minutes ago by the beach.

Sharpay: Thanks.

Sharpay confessional:

So seizing the chance, I went to talk to Troy…

Sharpay: Hey Troy (gestures to private area). What if we have to vote someone out next tribal? I'm afraid to do it, but I know to use the idol.

Troy: You want to talk to me about whom to vote for right?

Sharpay: Exactly. If we ever do lose immunity again, I think we should vote for…Taylor.

Troy: Why?

Sharpay: I don't know. You see, we need Chad, and I know that if I'm going on, you're going on.

Troy: So Taylor then? You don't even need to talk to Chad; I think he is anticipating it as well.

Summary:

After this discussion, Aitu went on to win reward, an afternoon with the family member of their choice. Troy was sent to exile and Chad and Sharpay brought their fathers, and Taylor brought her mother. Raro, unhappy, were determined to win immunity.

Raro camp:

Kelsi: I have a feeling we need to start thinking about the master plan.

Gabriella: Right. We need this, and there is something we need to discuss

Kelsi: I know, the immunity idol.

Gabriella: The thing is, we don't know whether or not Jason gave it to someone (meaning Ryan) or Sharpay, and Troy is currently in exile, where the immunity idol is possibly stored. This is a problem.

Kelsi: I don't know about you, but we need to flush it out as soon as possible.

Gabby: Smart idea (looks at Ryan off in the tent asleep.)

Summary:

Fortunately, the immunity was incredibly hard for large people, because it dealt with running and climbing through a series of narrow tunnels. Raro wins immunity, and manages to send Aitu to a tribal council.

Me: Aitu, what do you view was a failure these past few days?

Troy: At immunity I got tangled in the ropes…

Taylor: I worked everyone up with my nagging…

Sharpay: And I ran ahead too fast that got us even more tangled.

Chad: I didn't try to calm them down on the sidelines.

Me: So now we'll cast the votes. If anyone has the immunity idol, now's the time to reveal it. Anyone? Okay then, let's start off with Sharpay.

Votes are put in the box.

Me: I'll go tally the votes.

First vote: Sharpay

Second vote: Taylor

Third vote: Taylor

Fourth vote and fourth person voted out of Survivor East High Standoff is…Taylor.

Me: Taylor, get your stuff, the tribe has spoken.

Everyone exchanges sad hugs, and apologies.

Torch is snuffed out.

Next time on Survivor:

Arguments on favouritism rise.

"So it's because she's your girlfriend, right?"

Could there be a merge coming up?

And a surprise twist at tribal council warns the remainders to watch out.


End file.
